we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Daisy Rules
Welcome to We Are Daisy Wikia! We hope you have a great time here. To insure that you and everyone else here have a great time, there are some rules you should stick to, which can be found below. It is important that you read and understand these rules. Wikia's general Terms of Use apply here. Read them carefully. Additionally, we have some other rules to prevent conflicts and/or misunderstandings. Continued violations of the rules listed below, or any of the rules of Wikia's Terms of Use may result in sanctions (such as a ban). I) Editing * 1) Everyone is free to edit pages. However most pages can only be edited if a Wikia user has been registered for at least four days. This is to prevent people from vandalizing the Wikia. * 2) Vandalism will not be accepted. Anyone who vandalizes one or more pages will be banned. * 3) Only add information that comes from a valid and reliable source. If you're not sure a source is valid, feel free to ask other members for help. * 4) Be aware of your grammar. A text that is full of mistakes is difficult to read and looks unprofessional. Same goes for the page layout. Verify that the paragraphs aren't "sticked". Leave two whitespaces after a paragraph when you start a new paragraph (doesn't apply to sub-paragraphs). * 5) Images make a text easier to read and understand, but too many images make a page look cluttered. Only add them where they're necessary. * 6) If there are more images than space on a page, it might be better to put some of them on a gallery page. * 7) Fan-art is kept on a separate page. They can only be used on other pages when they add something (for example to make something more clear). * 8) Only use someone else's art when you have permission from the artist. Also, don't forget to give the original artist credit. * 9) Maximum of 6 pictures in a Gallery section of a page when this page does have a correspondent gallery page. If not, you can add 12 pictures maximum. * 10) Categories are important ways to navigate on the Wikia. We Are Daisy Wikia features a number of categories which cover every possible subject about Daisy. Use them and don’t add supplementary, irrelevant categories like « glove » because you saw the word « glove » in a paragraph. Adding several unneeded and irrelevant categories on several pages could be considered as vandalism. II) Talking Talking with other people is possible in the live chat, a blog post, messages and in the comment section of a page. When talking to someone these rules apply: * 1) Speak to other people with respect, or don't speak at all. Insulting or any offensive behavior won't be accepted. * 2) Giving your opinion is fine. However, it's not okay to come here just to insult Daisy. * 3) Other people's opinions should be respected. * 4) Discussing is of course fine, but don't take it too far. If a person has a certain opinion, you can give counter arguments, but you may not be able to change someone's opinion. You should then leave it for what it is, otherwise you might provoke an argument. * 5) Talking about other characters is of course also fine. But again, don't take it too far. * 6) Please refrain from using inappropriate language or images as younger users visit We Are Daisy Wikia frequently. * 7) When a comment is judged violent or susceptible to lead to violence, anyone can erase it without warning its author. If harsh comments still appear after the first try to stop them, the entire topic will be closed without warning the participants. If the topic is reopened by the member or one of the members who has posted harsh and offensive comments, this member will be banned from the Wikia for two days. III) Decisions Major decisions for the group are to be discussed in the Decision Committee, composed by 7 members. III-1) Major decisions * 1) Creation of a new page on the Wikia. * 2) Erasing an existing page or a blog post categorized in Navigation. * 3) Splitting up or joining pages and/or gallery pages. * 4) Adding a new aim for the Group. * 5) Banning someone or authorizing someone's come-back. * 6) Moving content from a blog post to a page or the invert. * 7) Major edits to the Wikia's main page. * 8) Erasing/removing a branch related to the We Are Daisy group. III-2) Votes * 1) Votes held last 24 hours, less if the seven members voted before. * 2) The majority wins. * 3) The vote is acceptable if at least one member votes. * 4) In the case of a tie a poll or a recount will be in order. III-3) Methods Of Becoming An Admin 1) Ruling an affiliation of the group: Anyone who rules a branch is automatically considered an administrator, even if they aren't on the Wikia at all. 2) '''Being a member of the Decision Committee: If someone is removed from the Decision Committee or leaves, a vote will be held. The member with the highest number of votes after 24 hours will join the DC and along with that, will receive admin rights. However, if the reasoning behind someone obtaining admin rights is them being voted into the DC and they happen to leave or be removed due to a violation of the group's rules, they will lose their admin rights. '''3) Being an active member of the Wikia since it's creation: A member is automatically given admin rights if they meet this criteria. 4) Being an active, respectful and trustworthy member of the Wikia for 6 months: This may seem like a lot of time, but administrators are considered as leaders of the group. Giving admin rights to the wrong person could have huge consequences, so we must be careful when deciding who to give these rights to. Once those 6 months are up, a vote will be held in the Decision Committee to determine whether or not that person will receive admin rights. III-4) Founders powers In the case of an emergency (a main branch closing because of administrative matters, a ruler of a branch leaving without telling anybody, a matter between administrators...), the founders can use their status to force a decision to be taken or not or to requisition secondary or tertiary branches in order to allow We Are Daisy to not lose a branch and/ or to be reborn through one or several of these groups. III-5) Application of a new rule A new rule can't be applied to someone who has been already punished if this person has been punished before this new rule existed. IV) Sanctions These sanctions apply on all We Are Daisy affiliates IV-1) General faults * " *Continuous": one warning will be given to the person before the first sanction. * If you are a member of the Decision Committee and that you violate a rule, you'll be excluded from this Committee definitively. IV-2) Major Fault (Only for Admins) Administrators: people who have the Admin status on the Wikia and people who rule the We Are Daisy branches. Administrators of We Are Daisy are the models of the models. Being an administrator means that you are highly competent, loyal, respectful, that your knowledge and passion for Daisy is recognized and that you work a lot for her. Being an administrator means that you are representing the Group. So when you are an admin, you can’t denigrate Daisy in one way or another because the seriousness and the credibility of the whole Group depends on your attitude. If the heads of the We Are Daisy Group don't believe in Daisy’s chances, legitimacy and potential, who will do so? If you are an admin and: * You denigrate/ despise/ insult Daisy * You stop ruling a branch without warning an other admin, leading to an abandoned branch * You have show disrespectful behavior towards a member of We Are Daisy or of one of its branches * You insult another admin * You go against the decisions of the group Your admin status will be withdrawn for an indefinite period without any warning and you shall be removed from the Decision Committee if you are currently a member of it. What A Ban Means If you are banned, you are: *Banned from the We Are Daisy Wikia. *Banned from participating in We Are Daisy contests. *Banned from all main We Are Daisy branches. 'V) Debates Between Haters & We Are Daisy' We are open to debates and we take into account every possible argument which is of minimum relevance, even when we are freely insulted. But when at one moment the person debating with you doesn’t want to hear anything from you, they completely ignore your points and they continue to insult you or Daisy, the debate becomes pointless and the only way to end it is to ban those people before the situation gets out of hand. We Are Daisy is not a punching bag for people who dislike Daisy. We are aware of how some Daisy fans have made many mistakes and have displayed unacceptable behavior, but the acts of other fans do not concern us. We accept debating, but it must be constructive. If it is only an exchange of insults, anyone can close the argument without alerting the poster beforehand. This is nothing but normal, anyone with a minimum amount of maturity would do the same thing. Category:Navigation